Familia D
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ace hubiese tenido un hijo? ¿Como reaccionaria el mundo? Luffy y Roger junto con su tripulación, harán que la marina pierda la cabeza, al puro estilo de los Mugiwaras! Pasen y lean, new project. -Pausado por falta de inspiración-


_One Piece no pertenece, si no a nuestro queridísimo Oda-sama *w*. Si fuera así el Shaoi no faltaría~ y Ace tanto como Cora-san no hubiesen muerto ;-; Yo solo ocupo a los personajes sin fines de lucro ;)_

 _Advertencia: Aparición de personajes creados por mí, la línea de tiempo con la que inicio este fic solo será para eso, iniciarlo. Como vaya fluyendo el fic, probablemente meteré algunas cosas de los capítulos. En lo que cabe, todo será invento mio :3_

 _Familia D._

 _Cap. 1 Mi nombre es Portgas D. Roger_

Después de la batalla con Hody y del gran festejo en la isla gyojin, los mugiwaras abastecían el barco.

-Luffy-kun –Jimbei llamo al pelinegro con notable seriedad –Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

-Uhm –asintió, volviendo a meter más carne a su boca

-Si es posible, que toda la banda este presente. Los estaré esperando en el recinto de Otohime-sama.

Jimbei se marchó, con notable seriedad en su rostro. Dejando a los mugiwaras intrigados.

-¿Qué será lo que nos quiere decir? –Chopper pregunto en voz alta

-No lo sé, pero Jimbei-chan se veía muy serio –respondió Nami, sin levantar la vista de algunos mapas que tenía sobre sus piernas.

 **XXXX**

-¡Jimbei ya estamos aquí! –grito Luffy, aun comiendo

-¡No grites con la boca llena! –le reprendió Sanji, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Esto es super misterioso –grito Franky, haciendo su pose

A lo lejos se veía a Jimbei platicando con una mujer, de cabellos negros y largos, con piel tostada.

-¿Quién será? –Pregunto Ussop –No parece pirata

-¿Enemiga? –Zoro coloco una de sus manos en sus katanas

-¡No seas idiota marimo! –Grito enojado el rubio –Es obvio que no puede serlo, está hablando con Jimbei.

Luffy se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Jimbei, deteniéndose a mitad del camino al ver a un niño de unos 3 años.

-Ace…-murmuro con notable sorpresa

-¿Qué pasa Luffy? –Robin se acercó a su capitán, dirigiendo su vista a donde el moreno veía, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres tú? –el pequeño peli-negro se acercó al moreno, mirándolo con seriedad.

Luffy se agacho a su altura colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Los demás mugiwaras se acercaron, también quedándose sorprendidos.

Ese niño se parecía mucho al difunto hermano de Luffy.

-¿Entonces? –El pequeño seguía mirándolo -¿Me dirás quién eres?-

-No seas grosero, Roger –la mujer paso su mano por los negros cabellos del niño

-¿Roger? –Luffy se levantó, mirando a los ojos a la mujer

-Si, como su abuelo –sonrió con cariño.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y sobra decir, que también sorprendidos.

-E-espera –Ussop comenzó a hablar –Al decir "abuelo", ¿te refieres a lo que creo que es?

El pequeño seguía mirando a Luffy para después sonreír.

-Mamá, es el ¿cierto? –se volteo para abrazar a su madre

-Así es cariño –lo levanto en brazos

-Luffy-kun –Jimbei se acercó hasta ellos –Ella es a quien quería presentarte

-Jimbei, él es…-miro al pequeño – ¿quién creo que es?

-Luffy…- Nami se acercó a su capitán, junto con los demás

-¿Él es hijo de Ace? –Robin miraba a Jimbei, mientras este asentía.

-Luffy-kun, ella es Elisa Newgete –la peli-negra hizo una reverencia.

Hubo un silencio, el cual Robin rompió.

-¿Newgete? Quieres decir…-

-Así es, soy nieta de barba blanca –sonrió dulcemente, aun con su hijo en brazos

-¡¿Queeeee!? –todos los mugiwaras gritaron sorprendidos. Luffy se acercó a ella, todos le miraban, esperando su reacción.

-Entonces, Ace tuvo un hijo –sonrió de medio lado -¡Bien! Lo he decidió, se unirán a mi tripulación. ¡Protegeré a la familia de Ace!

-No es necesario Luffy-san –la peli-negra se acercó a unos cuantos pasos del moreno –Los demás excomandantes de mi abuelo velan por nuestra seguridad –sonrió.

-¿Entonces por qué no hay ninguno de ellos a tu lado? –pregunto Robin

-Les pedí que me dejaran venir a conocer al hermano de Ace –sonrió con nostalgia –me hablaba mucho de ti

Todos callaron, el pequeño pelinegro toco la mejilla de Luffy y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que llamarte tío? –

La peli-negra rio, bajando a Roger e hincándose a la altura de su hijo –Si así lo quieres llamar, no hay problema –acaricio sus cabellos con cariño.

Roger lo medito por unos momentos y sonrió de oreja a oreja -¡Luffy-nii! –se abrazó al moreno, a lo que este le regreso el abrazo.

Todos sonreían, Franky y Chopper lloraban. Luffy miraba al pequeño mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

-Eres la viva imagen de Ace –se quitó su sombrero y se lo puso al pequeño. Miro a Elisa –Serán mis nakamas, no puedo permitir que andan solos por el nuevo mundo.

-Además de que si la marina descubre que Ace tuvo descendencia… –Nami callo

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes – Jimbei se acercó hasta ellos –Es mejor que estés con ellos –coloco una de sus manos en su hombro –Además, los demás comandantes estaría de acuerdo –sonrió

Sonó un den-den mushi, a lo que la peli-negra suspiro –Hablando de ellos –sonrió -¿Si? –

 _-Escuche rumores sobre la isla gyojin, ¿están bien? –_

-Estamos bien, Marco. Llegamos cuando todo se calmó. Además, Jimbei-san se quedó con nosotros. Te preocupas demasiado –rio levemente

-¿Marco? –Luffy se acercó hasta ella

 _-Esa voz… -murmuro -¿Luffy?_

-Ha pasado tiempo, no te preocupes por ellos. ¡Ahora son mis nakamas!

-Luffy-san, aun no te he dicho que si –Elisa se quejó, mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido –no decidas así por favor.

Marco rio divertido _-¿Puedo confiártelos? –Su voz sonaba seria –Ellos también son parte de nuestra familia._

Luffy tomo el den-den mushi con seriedad –Por supuesto, los protegeré.

-¡Soy un pirata como papá! –Grito Roger, abrazándose a su madre –Soy un pirata tío Marco –sonrió

 _-Es lo que puedo escuchar, Roger debes proteger a tu madre. ¿Entendido?_

-¡Por supuesto! Protegeré a mamá, así como papá protegió a su familia.

Todos callaron. Marco tosió un poco _–No es necesario que llegues a esos extremos. Tienes toda una vida por delante, Roger_

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ser como papá? –Hizo un puchero, mirando a su madre –Papá fue un pirata genial, protegió a su familia hasta el final. Quiero ser como él y protegerte mamá –la abrazo, la pelinegra le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-No es necesario Roger –Luffy le miraba con seriedad –Yo los protegeré a todos, después de todo –sonrió de medio lado –Soy el hermano de Ace

-Luffy-nii…- Roger sonrió dulcemente, aun abrazado a su madre.

-Pero Luffy-san, no podemos unirnos así como así. Tu tripulación debe de expresar su opinión. –Le miro con preocupación –no puedes hacer algo así sin haberlo platicado con tus nakamas

-No te preocupes, Luffy siempre ha sido así –Robin le sonrió –Además, ninguno de nosotros tiene ningún inconveniente en que te unas a la tripulación.

Elisa observo a los mugiwuaras que le sonreían felizmente.

-Ace tenía razón –rio –Bueno y todos ustedes –se dirigió a Marco –tenías razón –

 _-Te dije que ellos eras así –rio- no tienes de que preocuparte, me encargaré de decirles a los demás que estas con Luffy….Aunque me preocupa un poco…-suspiro- Los mugiwuaras son conocidos por meterse en muchos problemas. Son un imán para ellos –rio, con algo de preocupación-_

-¡Oi!- tanto Sanji como Zoro se acercaron hasta ellos. Zoro tomo el den-den mushi –No hables así de nosotros, solo seguimos ordenes –Sanji le arrebato el artefacto –Nunca pondríamos en peligro a una dama y menos si se trata de la familia de Luffy.

-No les pasara nada, por algo entrene dos años –se agacho hasta Elisa y su hijo –Para proteger a los que son importantes para mí –les sonrió alegremente.

-¡Luffy-nii!- Roger se abalanzo hacia él, abrazándolo –Promete que tendremos muchas aventuras, el tío Marco y los demás no me dejan salir mucho –hizo un puchero.

-Roger, sabes que lo hacen para protegerte –Elisa se acercó al pequeño, abriendo sus brazos para cargarlo.

 _-Bueno, ya no te pongas así Roger –suspiro- entiende que lo hacemos para protegerte. Además, ahora que ya estas con tu tío, que tanto querías conocer no creo que haya problema con que estés teniendo tus añoradas aventuras. Solo recuerda, no debes dar tu verdadero nombre a desconocidos, ¿entendido?-_

-Entendido- sonrió –desde ahora soy un pirata que vela por la seguridad de mamá. No dejare que se enteren de quienes somos –bajo del abrazo de Luffy, colocándose frente a todos- y mi nombre pirata será…uhm… ¡Dragón de fuego! –Grito con ambos brazos al aire –Mamá ¿tú que piensas? –Se acercó a su madre-

-Me parece un buen nombre –sonrió dulcemente

-¡Genial! Me gusta tu nombre pirata Roger –Luffy se acercó hasta el pequeño y la mujer –Bien, ya el barco está cargado. ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? –observo a la mujer

-Iré a comprar unas cosas para Roger y para mí y después nos podemos ir. Ahora regreso –comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose a mitad del camino- Roger, quiero que te portes bien, no hagas travesuras y no te separes de ellos, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai! –le sonrió alegremente –ve con cuidado.

Elisa reanudo su camino, tomando el den-den mushi lo cual, solo Robin y Jimbei notaron.

 _Centro de la Isla Gyojin_

 _-Sabes que tarde o temprano se enteraran –suspiro –Es mejor que les digas tu a que se enteren por otro lado…o por alguien mas_

-No te preocupes Marco, ya lo venía pensando, es solo que…No sé cómo abordar el tema. Sé que ustedes y el abuelo no lo tomaron mal y sé que ellos tampoco, pero me preocupa que el venga –mordió su labio inferior –No quiero ponerlos en peligro.

 _-Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero es mejor que lo sepan, así sabrán contra quien se enfrentaran, es solo un consejo como amigo Elisa. Solo piénsalo, cuídate y te estaré llamando como siempre._

-Cada tercer día, lo se Marco –río- pareces mi padre. Salúdame a todos y tú también cuídate

Cortaron la comunicación, la peli-negra se dirigió a una de las tantas tiendas comprando lo necesario para ella y su hijo. Al salir, choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- levanto la mirada, sorprendiéndose un poco _"¿Qué hace aquí la marina?"_

-No se preocupe señorita, fue mi culpa al no prestar atención –el soldado le sonrió, desviando su vista a las bolsas que cargaba –Como disculpa, déjeme ayudarla con eso –levanto sus manos para cargar las bolsas.

-No se preocupe, no pesan tanto –sonrió dulcemente _"Tengo que deshacerme de él antes de llegar con Roger y los demás"_

-Insisto –logro tomar una de las bolsas, aun sonriendo –Solo hasta donde me diga ¿le parece?

Suspiro, sonriendo de lado –De acuerdo, pero solo un poco- _"Lo llevare donde estas las sirenas y después me iré. Al menos Jimbei-san le dijo al rey mi situación. Solo espero que los príncipes estén donde las sirenas"_

 _Continuara…_

 _Chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Este es un nuevo proyecto que tenía rondando mi cabeza desde hace mucho XD y hasta apenas pude escribirlo XDDDD_

 _Bien, espero que les guste esta nueva historia :3 como dije en un principio, todo esto es invento mío ewé; sé que me invento unas historias medio locas, pero así aparecen en mi mente :V [Culpen a tanto anime que veo XDDD]_

 _Anyway~ Espero de verdad que les guste :3 cualquier crítica [buena o mala] es bien recibida, un autor crece también por esas críticas [ S] porque luego hay unos(as) que solo pones "no me gusto por x o y" y pos así uno no puede :v jajaja_

 _Sobre Cazador ¿Cazado?, ya estoy a mitad del cap 7 [Anuqué aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán :'V] Además de que luego me abandona la inspiración [es una ingrata QAQ] y me deja en blanco y es como de svbkbs joder, no! –Tose- bueno, ese es otro asunto XD_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Se despide MrSandiaMisaki_

 _Bye-bye~_


End file.
